1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to program visualization devices, program visualization methods, and program visualization programs.
2. Related Art
A program needs to be modified due to specification changes, fault recovery, or the like while being used over a long period of time. Such modification of a program is referred to as refactoring. In refactoring, for the purpose of reducing the load on a person in charge of modification and reducing work errors associated with modification, there is a need to automatically select and visualize a module included in a program and use the module. With regard to this need, for example, from the viewpoint of the refactoring, there is known a method for calculating a complexity for each module included in a target program and selecting a module having the high complexity. In International Publication No. WO2009/011056 (Patent Literature 1), in order to further improve the effect in refactoring, there is proposed a method for calculating the complexity for each module considering the whole program by using the damping coefficient of a module call hierarchical layer and the number of times of usage of the data or module for each call hierarchical layer to select a module having the high complexity.